unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Morning Star Wielder
is an unnamed character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is the automaton of Ten Benchwarmers' Leader. Morning Star Wielder is the 46th victim of . Appearance Morning Star Wielder has a female human-like form. She has long wavy ash blond hair that is swept up and tied into a ponytail and has sky blue eyes. Morning Star Wielder wears a silver open face helm, with cheek pieces, that has a buffe, with vertical eye slits, on top of her head and a maid's outfit that is composed of a ruffle trimmed strapped white apron that has an eyelet trimming at its bottom and a white collared elbow length sleeved mid-calf length blue dress, with a white bow tied at its collar. In the manga, Morning Star Wielder has a female human-like form. She has short straight hair extending to her shoulders, with bangs parted from her right. Morning Star Wielder wears a ribbon on each side of her head, an off-the-shoulder empire waist short dress that has a pleated trimming at its bottom over a turtle-neck short sleeved shirt, and a pair of 3/4 crew length boots. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 One in the morning, in a grove of trees behind the Technical Vocational Building, Eliza messily teared open Morning Star Wielder's body and devoured her magic circuits. Evening, Morning Star's dead body was discovered by the Disciplinary Committee. Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, came to behind the Technical Vocational Building to check out the scene, and as she was onlooking it, Felix, Eliza, Raishin, and Yaya arrived. Felix, along with Eliza, entered the grove of trees, and after, called out to Raishin who, along with Yaya, then entered it as well, saw Morning Star Wielder's dead body, and gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. Raishin then inquired about its identity, and Eliza answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin was about to consult Charlotte about it, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned back to the scene, and Raishin, along with Yaya, then left. Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Eve’s Heart Morning Star Wielder's Magic Circuit Morning Star Wielder's Magic Circuit: allows Morning Star Wielder to produce and release a retractable chain of magic energy, like a giant lasso, extending forth that she can use to wrap a target or herself or to manipulate her Morning Star. In the anime, the chain of magic energy is yellowish in colour. * Chain Wrap: Morning Star Wielder, using the chain of magic energy, can wrap a target to bind it and or suspend it mid-air and or swing it off and send it flying, or as a shield, herself with layers of it. Equipment * : A weapon composed of a vicious looking iron ball, with sharp spikes covering its entire surface, that is 1 diameter in size on an iron rod to which the chain of magic energy is connected to Morning Star Wielder. In the manga, instead of the iron ball being attached on the iron rod, it was changed into the iron ball being attached by the chain of magic energy to a handle. In the anime, instead of a chain of magic energy, it was changed into a regular iron chain, and instead of the iron ball being attached on the iron rod, it was changed into the iron ball being attached to the regular iron chain connecting to the iron rod. Relationships Trivia References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Unnamed Characters